Sorry I am a bit broken
by Draconus545719
Summary: Takes place 8 months after 1-5 and before Avengers2. Skye gets kidnapped after her team finds out she is still in the rising tide and they think she left. 8 months later the Avengers come save her only to find she is not fully stable. Can they save her from her self before she gets hurt. ( Skye has her earthquake powers and a bit more) I don't own any of the characters marvel does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Skye wakes up in her usual cell ready to start her daily routine. She would get up, take a shower, and then head down to the labs for her morning experimentation. Then she would go down to the training room and work on her fighting skill. After a few hours of that she would work on her earthquake abilities by destroying random objects, and finally start working on hacking the list of items she was supposed to hack that day. It's been like this for 2 months ever since she started cooperating with Centipede.

But today was different. She woke up hearing crashing from the lab. So she got dressed in her combat uniform witch was a black mask and combat black pants and shirt, and finally a black leather jacket and went to investigate.

When she got there she saw a metal man flying around shooting lasers, a man with a bow and arrows shoot random guards, next to him was a red headed woman firing 2 pistols, a man that looked like a walking American flag using a shield to knockout the guards, and finally a man with long blond hair and a cape using a hammer to send guards flying.

Not sure of what's going on she uses her earthquake abilities to shake the whole room. When the fighting stops she proceeds to yell "What the hell is going on here?!" As all eyes look to her (and their weapons as well)

"Well!"

* * *

"Ok team listen up" Captain America started "this is a simple mission SHEILD wants us to go in and destroy this base. It's being used to make super soldiers and to experiment on people so they special units. So far SHEILD has not been able to infiltrate it so their sending us to go in rescue anyone that's in there and bring the place down."

"I'll get to work on shutting down their alarms and defense systems." Iron Man Responds.

Few moments later "Ok their down ready when ever" Iron Man said.

"Good everyone ready" Cap said as he received nods from everyone. "Good lets go Avengers" He says as he jumps out of the plane that's hovering above the base.

Iron Man and Thor crash through the roof first to make a hole for the others to enter in then proceed to attack the guards in the room witch turned out to be a lab. Black Widow enters next and as she does she shoots any guards and scientists that are at any computers so they can't sound the alarm manually. HawkEye comes next and immediately goes to Black Widow to give her cover fire while shooting people at the entrances. Finally comes Captain America as he land shield first then stands and throws his shield at the nearest guard then pulls out a pistol and empties it in the others, then catches his shield and fights the other guards in hand to hand combat.

All of a sudden the entire room starts to shack making both sides stop fighting to balance them self. When it stops they hear "What the hell is going on here?!" both side point their weapons towards the direction of the sound and see a girl dressed in all black with a black mask standing their looking what they thought was confused though it was hard to tell with the mask.

"Well!" she said. Suddenly one of the guards shouted "Use your powers to help us take out these intruders."

She responded with "OK that's your side what about you guys" as she looked towards the Avengers.

Another guard got pissed that she didn't do what she was told automatically and yelled "Hey you were given an order!"

"Yes but you got to remember I hate you people so shut up before I use my powers against you guys instead." Replied the girl. "Now then who are you and what are you doing here" she said looking towards the Avengers again.

"Why the hell should we tell you that" replied Black Widow,

"Because if I like the reason that you're here I will fight alongside with you instead of them" she said pointing to the guards.

"WOAH WHAT!" said one of the guards.

"What did I just say more than likely they are here for someting I don't care about so shut up or next time you will feel what it's like to be slammed into a wall repeatedly." She said looking pissed.

"Ok we are they avengers and we are here to rescue anyone being tested in here and destroy this place" said Captain America

"Oh I guess you are here for something I care about do you guys want some help cause I will happily help I hate it here Mainly because I was tortured and then experimented on so for one you guys are here for me now there are no others just me so that make your job easier . But yeah no if you want help I will cause I am sick of it here I could've escaped earlier I would have but I couldn't cause there were to many guards but now there's not. Mainly because you guys already took out half of them so if you want help I will go ahead and take out the rest of them for you so you can save your energy. I wouldn't want my rescuers to get tired out before they can complete their mission. Do you guy not want my help because I have noticed that you aren't responding to anything I am saying. If you don't that's fine I will still help weather or not you do because I need some well-deserved pay back. Why have you not said anything it's rude to keep people waiting on a response and it's starting to annoy me to a point that I might just help the guards then take them all out. I will make sure to get you guys out before I destroy this place to pay you back for helping me escape. But after that I am gone because I don't really like people."

* * *

 **Hey so this is my first fanfiction so go easy. There will be more chapters since I am out of school I am going to try for 2 new chapters each week but no promises, wish me luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for all your comments I am really glad you like my story so here's the next chapter. I will correct the mistakes I find but I think I got them all. I am sorry for the short chapters but this is my first one so I will work on making them longer.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Ok slow down who are you" Iron Man started

"Oh dang it sorry I did again, I do that sometimes I am a bit broken. My name is Skye." Said Skye

A guard finally spoke up saying "Skye we gave you an order so stop talking to the enemy and do as we say now or els-" He didn't get to finish because Skye had sent a shock wave toward the direction of the guard sending him and several others flying into the wall behind them using her earthquake abilities.

"Whoa what the heck was that?!" Yelled Hawk Eye

"I guess now would be a good time to mention I have earthquake power I can make anything shake and send a shock wave which you just saw. I can also hack anything with my mind with this thing on my neck." Skye said as she showed them the centipede on her neck. She then proceeds to start counting the bodies on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Asked Iron Man

"Counting the bodies on the floor so I know how many are left which reminds me I need to hack this place so I can look at the camera feed and see where everyone's at" Replied Skye. "By the way who are you people because I feel like I should know you?" she asked.

"How could you not know who we are we were broadcasted all over the world after we saved New York." Said Iron Man.

"Wow self-centered there much. But to answer your question I went through quite a bit of torcher and experimentation so I am a bit mentally insane and have lost a bit of my memory which also explains why I didn't stop talking earlier cause when I get to focused on something I tend to go on and on and don't stop until I am interrupted or realize what I am doing, and I was just about to do it again. By the way just finished checking we took care of all the guard so we can leave at any point, but I call dibs on destroying this place and…darn it I'm doing it again." Replied Skye

Everyone but the assassins looked at Skye worriedly while Hawk Eye looked at Black Widow to make sure that she was alright, knowing that she went through similar things, while Black Widow looked like she was ready to kill everyone who had harmed Skye.

Skye seeing everyone's reaction said "Its ok now it in the past and they had stopped all but the experimentation once I started cooperating with them and what's Red's back story, cause she look ready to kill."

Don't worry about her, if you're sure that all the guards have been taken care of, then we should get you out of here. By the way what do you mean you call dibs on destroying this place?" Replied Hawk Eye. Who was still making sure that his partner would be able to keep control of her temper.

"One, don't worry about me I can handle myself. And two, I mean I want to use my powers to bring this place down, and grind everything into bits once it is down, so that they can't use anything ever again" Replied Skye.

"Ok so introductions will be made once we are in the plane but if you insist on being the one to destroy this place you can but after we have gotten everything of use" said Captain America

"Ok but if you just give me a hard drive I can transfer all the files from here onto it for you. That will make it easier for you so you can just search the place for things that aren't in the files." Skye said.

"Actually I was supposed to be the one to do that so you can help me if you want" Iron Man said

"Ok that works" Skye said. So those two began to down load all the files into the Iron Man suit while the rest began to search the facility for things that weren't in the files.

* * *

Iron Man and Skye:

"So how are we going to do this do you have a flash drive or something and can I get your name so it can make working with you easier." Skye started

"Ok my name is Tony Stark and no this suit is the flash drive" Tony replied

"Ok Tony be ready I am going to gather all the file together and send them to you all at once" she said

"Ok just let me know when" he replied. "So tell me about yourself."

Skye look up at him with a look of 'really' and said "Okay since I don't know you I am not going to blow up on you but I am not friends with you and I never will be this is just me paying you back for getting me out of here reason being is cause every time I get close to someone it ends up stabbing me in the back each time so I stop after I got captured."

"Ok sorry I didn't know I will keep to myself" He said. They sat in silence for a few moments until Skye said "Ok got it transferring over now"

Tony sat there in shock as he received all the files that she was sending over. "Wow" was all he could marveled by how talented she was. Suddenly Captain America came on the coms says "Everyone we need to leave there is bomb set to go off in 2 minutes and we can't disarm it" Tony grabbed Skye and flew out of the building as the other soon followed.

Captain America and Black Widow:

"So are you ok Natasha You looks like you wanted to kill everyone." Captain America asked.

"What, yeah I was just thinking about how similar we are to each other. So what do you think of her Steve." She asked in return.

"Honestly I don't know what to think all I know is once we are done here we should take her to shield to have her look at make sure she is fully ok." Steve replied as he received a nod in return.

They turn the corner and open the first door to find a bomb counting down. "Damn it they must have set that in case they failed to defend this place Natasha can you disarm it." Steve asked

"Hopefully but if not call Clint or Tony" she replied

He immediately call Clint know that Tony was busy with Skye. Shortly later Clint and Thor entered the room and tried to help disarm it. After a few minutes went by they realized they couldn't disarm the bomb so Steve said on the coms to also talk to Tony "Everyone get out not now there is a bomb set to go off in 2 minutes and we can't disarm it." Then they all raced out of the base and got on the plane they had arrived in just as the place exploded.

Once they landed and every one was in the plane Skye looked to Tony and said "Not that I don't appreciate it but don't touch me ever again as I said I don't really like people."

"Dually noted and sorry you couldn't get to destroy the place like you wanted." he replied.

"Meh at least I got to take out a few guards to there's that" she replied.

* * *

 **So hope you like this one and as I said I will work on making chapters longer so hopefully they will reach a length you guys like. So the next chapter will be up in the next few days and if you find any mistakes please wait and I will have them fixed**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is the next chapter hope you all like it I am still trying to make them all longer so please wait on that part but I promise they will get longer. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Everyone sat in silence for about half an hour until Skye started "By the way I have yet to get those introduction I mean come on I only know Tony's name so far."

" Oh crud your right." Clint started "Well I am Clinton Barton but you can call me Clint, the walking American flag there is Steve Rogers" he said as he received a glare form Steve. "This is my partner Natasha Romanova, and that's Thor the god of thunder" he continued.

"Well I must thank you all for helping me escape and you can just drop me off anywhere." Skye said

"Um actually we were going to take you to SHEILD to make sure that" Steve started before Skye interrupted yelling "OH HELL THE FUCK NO! I will destroy this plane while it's still in the air before you take me to SHEILD!"

"Whoa whoa where the hell is this coming from?!" Clint Asked

"Um let's see they are one of the ass holes that stabbed me in the back and if you take me there I will destroy the place." She said

Natasha chose that moment to speak up saying "What do you mean they stabbed you in the back they do nothing but help people and they were the ones who sent us."

"Huh they must have not known I was there. But to answer your question I used to work for SHEILD and when I was captured I made sure not to say anything about shield and went through six months of torcher keeping their secrets. Six months and I never said a word, then they gave me these hacking abilities and I search of information on my rescue and nothing. There was never one made so I reached for anything that had to do with a mission to bring me to SHEILD and I found that they had made it a mission to come and arrest me, so finally snapped I was so pissed that at that moment I got my earthquake abilities and I ended up bringing down half the place." Skye said and started to shake the plane without reliessing When they dug me out is when I started talking cause why should I keep their secrets if they aren't going to come looking for me" She continued until Thor Spoke up saying "Lady Skye must calm down you are starting to shake this plane."

Soon after that the plane stopped shaking and Skye said "I am so sorry I can usually control it but when I get to emotional I just lose control. Just please don't take me to SHEILD anywhere but there I'm begging you."

"Well I guess we could take her back to the tower to see if she needs medical treatment." Tony said as the others nodded in agreement. So they changed course off avenger's tower.

"Well since we can't take you to SHEILD would you be ok if they came to the tower to talk to you" Steve asked

"If I must I will meet with them as long as it's not anyone from my old team." She said

"Who's your old team?" Clint asked

"My old team consisted of Agents Grant Ward, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Malinda May, and Phil Coulson." She said

"Wait Agent Coulson died before the Battle of New York so how could he be part of your team?" Natasha asked

"Oh yeah I forgot he did say he died but he said it was not for very long I think it forty seconds he said." She said

"That's still doesn't make sense we were there he was dead throughout the battle of New York." said a very confused Tony

"Well if you want I can hack all of SHEILD to see if they have it anywhere in their files." she said

"As much as I hate to go against SHEILD I say go for it because I have got to know this do you guys agree." Clint asked and the others all nodded their approval "Guess it's settled then go right ahead Skye" he said.

She began her hack and since she's done it so many times she was in twenty-five minutes and started the search. "Ok the search has started so it's only a matter of time before I find it" she said. "Wait you're already in how is that possible whenever I do it usually takes me up to two hours before I am in." Tony said as he received glares from the assassins.

"Well in my defense I have done it so many times I know all the weak stops in their firewalls plus as I said super hacking abilities so this shouldn't be much of a surprise to guys." She said like it was old news.

"Wait why have you hack into SHEILD so many times" Steve asked

Skye gave him a look of 'You did not just ask that' and said "Ok I am going to pretend that you did not ask that, I mean come on I was in a facility that was against SHEILD so when given super hacking abilities do you think they are going to have me hack Facebook. Which for some reason they did never got that part. But the strangest thing they had me hack was a pizza place, but that was only because they wanted to get free pizza every time they ordered. Did you know that with only one hack you can get free pizza every time?"

"Ok hole up one you weren't shutting up again and two how the hell does that one work?" Tony Asked

"You know I really don't know I mean I did as they asked and hack the place but I guess the way hack it made it so they never had to pay." She said as her search finished "Oh the search is done let's see what we have. You guys have a screen of some sort that I can put this stuff on to show you?"

"Oh um yeah right over hear" Tony said as he led Skye over to the screen.

She put everything she had in the search on the screen for the others to see. "Wait what the heck is T.A.H.I.T.I. project?" Clint asked. "You know now that I think about it Coulson did say something about going to a place called TAHITI but this look more like something in use of war not a vacation spot. So how bout we take a look shall we." Skye said.

When she opened up the file they got picture of strange look surgery equipment and videos of them being used on different people's brains including Coulson all begging to be put out of their misery and a few pictures of half a blue alien being used to create a strange drug called GH-325. Which Thor immediately recognized and said "I know of that being, hat is of Kree. But how did they come to Earth? Unless Earth was of their planets they experimented on."

"Wait Thor what are you talking about using planets for experimentation" Steve asked

"During the time Asgard was at war with the Kree they went across the nine realms in hope to make super powered weapons but all their attempts turned out to be a failure." Thor explained.

"Well it looks like SHEILD is used the blood from the Kree to bring Coulson back from the dead. But not only that it turns out that this T.A.H.I.T.I. project was at first run by Coulson and was meat to help a fatally injured Avenger" Skye said.

"Yeah well from what I am seeing I think I speak for everyone when I say I would rather be dead than go through that." Tony said.

"Meh I have gone through worse, I mean this thing on my neck is wired into my brain" Skye said as she showed them the centipede on her neck. She noticed that all the other had a look of pity on their face as she did and said "Look I relies my back story is a bit depressing but really I would rather not dwell in it cause it would just make my mental situation worse, so don't worry about it ok if you want to help just pretend I don't have it."

The team and Skye spent the rest of the trip looking over the files that had to do with Coulson's revival until Tony noticed how close they were to the tower and said to Skye "Well Skye there is our tower, now there is another member of our team you will need to meat and his name is Bruce Banner aka the Hulk. But he only Hulk's out when he's hit or gets angry. I am saying this so that you don't do either of those things to him."

"Ok I won't but I just remembered something important I need to guys. The experiments I went through were to take on all the Avengers and any others that joined in so I am a weapon to be used against you guys. Sorry I forgot to tell you I tend to forget thing and then remember them when it's convenient and then just forget them all over again. Really my memories go with how stable my mental state is. So are you guys still sure you want me in your tower." Skye said.

"Look for all we care you could have been a weapon meant for destroying the whole world that's not who you are I can tell so just forget that you are a weapon cause to us you are a person and I know I would like for you to stay with us if you want." Natasha said as the others all nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Ok very sorry for all my mistake I don't have a beta reader so I need a new one if any of you are interested in this let me know my email is dragonlock545719 Finally I would like to that you all for the reviews they really inspire me to make more of this story Coulson and the team will be come in soon probably in chapter 6 cause the next two are for Skye to get set in the tower. wish me luck**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so here's the next chapter for you sorry it took two day but I kept getting stuck so I hope you enjoy. Sorry for all my mistakes this is still my first fanfic so. I still am looking for a beta reader if anyone is intrested so enjoy the newest chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Skye looked up at them all with tears in her eye and just as she was about to let she immediately blinked them out and resumed her blank face, then said "I'm sorry but no I can't I just can't."

"Why did we do something wrong" Steve asked disappointed.

"No it's nothing like that I really want to." Skye said on the verge of tears.

"Then why won't you join us?" Clint asked looking very confused along with very one else.

"I can't let myself get close to anyone cause every time I do it just come back to stab me in the back." She said voice horse from holding back tears.

"What do you mean" Tony asked worriedly

"I'm an orphan and being so mean you gets adopted and for mean I got adopted and them let so soon after I got close to the family I get let go to a different orphanage over and over again. Until finally I dropped out of high school and ran away, and at that point lived alone. Then I join the Rising Tied and give me an idea so I join got close to some guy, and then Coulson's team shows up and give me a better idea. So I stick with them got close and they gave me a dream. At that point the Rising Tide comes back. But it was only some guy I had such a close relationship and so my team thinks I betrayed the and after I had explained why I was there in the first place. I thought that they had forgiven me" There was a pause as she looked to the others seeing that all but Tony and Natasha look at her with panic for how sad her story is. Tony had come to see this girl as a daughter seeing as how he had met her a bit and new more simplified version of it and was amazed to see how talented she was and feel proud. So he wanted to teach her and raise her as his own. Natasha looked like she wanted to kill who ever had made this girl suffer so much. Because she had come to love the girl because of how similar their pasts were, and wanted to make sure she knew that she would never go through that again. "But I was wrong." She continued "When I come across the girl that had a dress on that Coulson and May had come across on in their last mission. Thought for a moment about her promise and about Coulson's promise. At that point it was right there if I am going to do this or not. Every day I would wake up and remember that I said I wouldn't help her. So she had people kid nap me and torcher me until I did as they said. Then only to stop when I got knocked out again. Six months I went through that waiting for Coulson to come a save me. Then they thought where the backup let's find it. When they do they would be so cruel as to not allow me the mercy of not knowing what they found. So they told me and just started messing with my head for me to finally start cooperating with them and still I didn't believe them and I waited for my rescue to come. So finally they gave up and gave me Hacking powers cause SHEILD had block all my old ways to get in for me to see for myself that there was no rescue just to arrest on site. And at that point my mind breaks because I get so pissed of that I was betrayed again right when I am so weak from pain. It breaks so much that I was on a verge on insanity so I vowed that I would never get close to someone else again so I would never have to go through that pain again, because if I do I will go insane and start killing everyone."

Natasha went up to Skye and said "Skye look at me." She wait until she did before continuing "I swear on my life that we will never betray you in any way, and for as long as your with us we will keep you safe from any harm ok." When she finish Skye burst into tears and brought her in a hug that would bring the hulk to shame. "Shhhh its ok" she said comforting the younger woman.

Everyone stayed where they were until Skye finish crying and said "I am sorry for that little outburst. I would be honored to join you all."

"Then that settles it. I'll have Jarvis Get a room ready for you and one of us can give you a tour of the tower" Tony said

"I'd like that" Skye said smiling for the first time since they met her.

At that moment they opened up the plane and found that Bruce had been waiting for them outside and said "What the hell kept you guys I have been waiting here for ten minutes and Who is that?" pointing to Skye.

Bruce Banner and Jarvis:

"Sir so you know the team will be arriving shortly" Jarvis said interrupting Bruce's work.

"Ok Jarvis thank you." Bruce said annoyed that he has to stop what he's doing to treat anyone that might have gotten hurt on the mission which there always is.

When he sees the plane land outside through the window he walk out to meet them but notices that it's not opening so he decided to finish his work be for going out. So he spent the next 20 minutes finishing his work before he went out to meet them. As he walked up to the plane he noticed that they had yet to get out seeing as how it's yet to be opened so he wait outside in front of the entrance. Ten minutes went by and he was getting annoyed that they still weren't getting out of the plane, until finally the plane opens up and he yells "What the hell kept you guys I have been waiting here for ten minutes and who is that?"

"Bruce" Tony spoke up first "Don't freak out but this is our newest member Skye and we need you to give her a full checkup make sure that she is ok from her time at the lab."

"Was this already decided?" He asked as they nodded "Ok I will." He said looking annoyed that the others chose a new member without him there.

He led Skye to the medical room that they had set up and had her sit down on the bed as he pulled out the supplies he would need. When he pull out the needle he heard "Oh please tell me that that is just for decoration." He turned around to see Skye was looking very worried and said "you don't like needles do you?" She shook her head no so he said "Well I am sorry but I need to get a blood sample but I will only make it the one ok." She sighed and said "If you must but please make it quick I have a bad experience with needles." So he began his check up and started with the blood part first when he was all done he said "it would take about an hour for the test results so your free to go I will join you all when I get the results."

An hour goes by and the team is all in the gym practicing except for Tony who is watching them all. Natasha and Clint are testing Skye's fighting skills which is not going very well for Clint seeing as how he got thrown on his ass for the seventh time. While Thor and Steve are sparing on a different mat. When all of a sudden Bruce comes in with a look of pure worry. "Bruce what's wrong?" Tony asked. Bruce walked to Tony and handed him the test results, then look to Skye and said "How are you still alive?"

"Well which explanation you want cause I was given thirty-eight different ones" Skye replied

"Wait what you mean you were give thirty-eight different ones" Clint asked as he got the test results next.

"Well when they were done with some experiments they would tell me something about how I could live through some extreme shit. I mean come on they made me able to win a fight against the hulk so your surprised" She said as she saw Natasha get the results next and said "So are those my test results cause I might be able to shed a little light on them so they are not as bad as they seem. Cause they look pretty bad from all your reactions"

When Natasha had finished looking them over she handed them to Skye who look at them for a sec then laughed. When she had calmed down she looked at them all and said "ok this may say otherwise but I am fine no pain at all. After the month five of torcher I had stopped feeling a good chunk of my pain and then they thought it was a good idea to see how I was still alive them self's. Turns out I have faster healing than most people. Then there are all the things they did to help me survive all my fights. But yeah I am totally fine no pain at all though I got to admit I am a bit surprised on how bad these results are"

"Ok so I don't even want to know cause if I did will probably go out and hunt down every member of the group that did all this to you and make them suffer a lot." Natasha said to everyone's but Skye's surprise

"Sir the bedroom you have requested for Miss Skye is ready" Jarvis said out of nowhere.

"Well I am off to bed I need to catch up on sleep since you guys woke me up early today" Skye said as she went to her room.

When she had left Bruce looked to the others and said "Explain." So the other spent the rest of the day describing all that had happened and what was said that day until they had all decided to go to bed early. All of them were pissed off at the group and anyone else that had hurt Skye in such away.

3:00 A.M.:

Natasha had woken up first to find that the building was starting to shake and immediately went to Skye's room right across from hers to see if she was ok and to calm her down. When she opened Skye's door she saw that she looked to be having a nightmare and rushed to wake her up. When Skye finally woke she look around and saw that she was shaking the building. So she made the vibrations stop and imiedetly started to cry into Natasha's arms. By the time the other's had arrived they saw Skye still Crying and being comforted by Natasha.

"Is she alright?" Tony had asked Natasha while coming to sit next to her. "Yeah, just a little shaken up. When I got here it looked like she was having a nightmare." Natasha replied

By the time that Skye had calmed down all but Natasha and Tony had left. "Sorry about that I was having a nightmare about my time back at the facility."

"You have nothing to be sorry for it happens to the best of us. Do you want to talk about it?" Tony asked

"Not really, I would really just rather go back to sleep." She replied

"Ok not a problem we will leave you to it." Natasha said

When they had closed the door behind them Skye started to hack Jarvis so he wouldn't give her away. When she was done she checked the time and found it was 3:25 A.M. So she went down to the gym so she could put her mind at peace.

* * *

 **Ok so yeah that was a thing so that basiclly the basic version of her back story. The rest will come up from her dreams and when she snaps. Next chapter will be the second part of Skye geting settled in so then I bring in Coulson and the others. I will leave that for you to guess how it goes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so here's the next chapter. sorry I couldn't get it in sooner but I could not think of anything for a few days. It took two day to get past 400 words. so yeah anyways I hope you enjoy. By the way Skye has had long sleeved shirts and stuff on for the entire time she has been there next chapter we see what underneith.**

* * *

Chapter 5:

It was 7:00 A.M. by the time someone had found Skye in the gym. Natasha had entered the gym and was surprised to find her in it since she was always the first one there. "Hey what are you doing here?" she asked

"What does it look like I am doing, I am training" Skye replied

"Right, what time did you get here because I am always the first one here?" she asked

"Oh I don't know, around 6:00 I think." Skye said forgetting what time she gave Jarvis.

"Jarvis what time did she get here?" Natasha asked

"Miss Skye got here at exactly 5:00" Jarvis replied

"Thanks Jarvis. So why did you lie to me?" Natasha said

"Well to be honest I had totally for gotten When I arrived. Besides why would it matter what time I had gotten here?" Skye said

"Because I wanted to make sure you did not come right after your whole ordeal last night to avoid sleep." Natasha said as she noticed Skye tense up as she did. "You did, didn't you?" She asked

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Skye asked sarcastically.

"Skye why are you avoiding sleep?" Natasha asked worriedly

"Well since there is no way out of this I will tell you. Each night I have nightmares about when I was being torture, and because of those nightmares I am slowly going more and more unstable. I keep myself to a limited amount of sleep to slow it down, but will only work for so long. Since I don't have anything to help keep me stable, and help me get my sanity back that's the only thing I can do. I am worried that one day I will wake up and be completely insane, and just start killing everyone." Skye said with a scared look in her eyes.

Natasha walked up to Skye, put a hand on her shoulder and said "Skye I swear on my life that that we will help you and make sure you don't kill anyone, and I will personally make sure to find something that will help you get your sanity back."

Skye look at her with some doubt and said "neither one will be easy"

"Well we like a good challenge" Natasha replied

"Then ok. I finally trust you." Skye said with a small smile.

Soon after them both made their way to separate punching bags. Skye looked over at Natasha and said "You know seeing you fight is kind of hot" Natasha stopped and had a look of surprise before continuing saying "I am got to pretend you didn't say that"

"Suit yourself" Skye replied

The two females spent the next two hours using punching bags the gym until Tony, Steve, and Bruce walk in with a looks of 'please don't kill us'. Skye looks over see their faces and says "What you do because you look like I might kill you."

"Well" Tony started "Remember how you said you would meet with someone from SHEILD"

"Yeah why" she asked

"Well we contacted Fury about why we were never told about Colson and to have them send a team over to talk to you, and we may, not saying we did. But may have said something about you being part of his team at some point." Steve continued with "Now we never said who you were but Fury took that as a sign to send Coulson and his team to be the ones to talk to you." Before Skye could react Bruce fallowed with "And before we could say otherwise he hung up and wouldn't answer our calls to fix it"

"WHAT!" Skye said as she accidently let a shockwave loose into the punching bag as she punched it sending it flying into the far wall. The three males started to slowly back away towards the door hoping that she wouldn't come after them. Skye quickly got a hold of herself and calmed down then said "You really had no say in the matter" They quickly shook their heads no before she continued just as Thor and Clint walked in ready to train "Then fine I won't kill you but you all" She said pointing to everyone in the room "need to help me come up with a plan to keep me away from them and contained so that I don't kill them. Which by the way I will be making very difficult because I am pretty sure that it won't take long after they arrive for me to go insane and start coming after them. Which reminds me, I apologize in advance for anything I might do when they get here? By the way when do they get here cause if they are arriving today they are definitely going to die, cause there is not enough time to prepare I am hoping that we will have enough time to prepare cause well let's face it I am not naturally a killer just made into one any ways when are they arriving again I forgot."

"Skye hold up" Steve said as Skye cursed herself for not shutting up again. "They are expected to arrive tomorrow at 1:00" he continued

"Ok so that should be enough time to get a relatively good plan going. Um for one I can't see any of them because that will be a big set off." Skye started

"I'll handle that one." Natasha said

"Good okay um, we need to make shore that I can't get any of my gear"

"I'll get right on that" Tony said as he left the room

"Ok hold up" Clint said look very confused as well as Thor. "Why the hell are we making a plan against Skye?" he asked

"Her old team is coming here tomorrow" Steve said

"Ok" Clint said understanding.

"Ok so now that we have the basics, what are we going to do incase all that all fails?" Skye asked

"Um from what you've said you can handle all of us so worst comes to worse we could always release the Hulk as a last resort" Bruce said

"Um let's leave that as a very last resort" Steve said

"I think that for the entire time they are here we should all be in our combat gear ready for when things go south" Clint said

"Then it's settled, that sounds like a pretty good plan now Natasha and I have to plan on how to keep me way from everyone" Skye said

"But that can wait because we have been training down here no stop and lots of stress recently so how about we get lunch first"

"I believe that is something that we can all agree" Thor said as the others nodded in agreement

The team headed down to the common area so they could get food and were soon joined by Tony. "So where did you hide my gear?" Skye asked

"Well that depends will you remember when you go insane?" he asked in return

"Good point" she said.

The team talked about more ways to keep Skye in a stable mental state. Till finally it was decided that she would be with Natasha the entire time in the gym with no possible way of contact with Colson or his team, and she would be in constant surveillance so she can't go to them.

* * *

 **I apologise for the shortness but I promise from here on out that the rest will be longer. So next chapter is for colson and his team so that will go bad I think I might do the first Skye vs. Avengers. so wish me luck and for those who are interested in being my beta reader I will now fix my mistake. my email is dragonlock545719 message me if you want hope you enjoed this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews love them so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Colson's team:

"Ok team Director Fury wants us to go to the Avenger's tower and put some on the index. Now I don't know why but somehow they found out about me, and according to fury it's from someone who says they were on this team." Colson said

"Wait you don't think it could be Skye do you cause she would never make it this easy" Ward said.

"I know that but hey you never know with her" Colson said.

"Ugh, for the last time how do we ever know that she is our enemy I mean for all we know she could have been in danger this hole time only to be rescued by the Avengers" Simmons said.

"Well there's only one way we can find out and that involves hand cuffs and the cell" Ward said holding up a pair of hand cuffs.

"I never win" Simmons said in defeat.

Avengers and Skye:

"Ok Skye they will be here in any minute so it's time you head out" Steve said dressed in his combat uniform along with everyone else but Skye and Bruce.

"Roger that Rogers" Skye said as she and Natasha head towards the elevator "See you when they are gone hopefully" she continued.

Just as the two female Avengers left the bus landed outside. Colson and his team walked in and said "Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce, and Clint it's good to see you all again. I would like to catch up with you all but first I need to ask someone a few questions and put them on the index before we can." Colson said

"Well Colson as much as I hate to go against SHEILD I can't let you see her." Clint said

"And why not?" Colson said with his usual smile.

"So that we don't have to keep her from killing you" Steve said

"Why would Skye want to kill us? She betrayed us." Fitz said.

As soon as he did everyone heard a loud crash. "I got it" Clint said as he walked of calling Natasha.

Natasha and Skye:

The two female walked into the elevator. When they had reached the Gym floor Skye said "Um, Natasha we have an issue that we completely forgot to plan for." Natasha look to Skye worried she might start going back before Skye continued "I just hacked the tower and have audio on Colson and them but it only a matter of time before I get video." Natasha's eyes went wide as she relies that they had in fact not planned for her hacking abilities. All of a sudden Skye turned to a stone pillar and punched it and made it shatter with a loud crash, as she herd what Fitz just said.

Then Natasha got a call from Clint asking what the hell that was. Natasha quickly explains the situation to him and he was up as soon as she finish. Natasha looked to Skye only to find she was missing and the vent ripped off its hinges. The two assassins look at each other. Natasha Quickly call Steve to tell him heading to the elevator while Clint went into the vents after Skye

Colson's team and Avengers:

"Um what was that" Ward asked Steve

That was I hope an experiment exploding but more than likely I am wrong" Tony said

"Well what else could it be?" May asked look around preparing herself for a fight.

"Look right now there is not enough time to explain" Steve said just getting off the phone with Natasha "So we need to get you guys out of here before thing go horrible wrong" he continued

"Not happening. We came here on orders and are not leaving without completing them. Plus we have a few personal thing we need to deal with Skye before we leave" Colson said

All of a sudden they heard shouting from the vent "Ok I am going to turn off this audio before I start destroying things. Now how the hell do I get out of here because now I am lost?"

"Ok we now we definitely need to get you out because she is very close. So I am kicking you out of here." Tony said while bringing down his helmet while walking over to the vent with Thor.

"Look Skye probably told you guys about us and if she is anything like she was while with us. Then I think we can handle her" Ward said a bit too loud.

"Ok Ward you die first and thank you for pointing me in the right direction." Skye yelled threw the vent.

"That's just it she is nothing like she used to be. Ok we need you out of here so we can calm her down so Bruce you take over on getting them out I am going to help keep Skye in the vent" Steve said before walking away.

Suddenly they heard from the vent. "Wait Clint how did you find me I got lost in here several times before I found them." It was soon followed by "Well I travel through these vents all the time now I need you to come back with me."

"Not happening I am already here so you aren't stopping me and if you try you might want to do it farther away."

"Well I did worn you but I will take your advice and back up."

"Hey Skye" Bruce said

"What"

"Would you be angry if I explain a very small portion of what happened to you it's so I can get them to leave" He asked

"Well if I can get this vent open you won't have to" She said soon followed by "Ouch God damn it Clint that hurt. Now then would you guys mind I am trying to go kill my old team and if you continue to slow me down I will be forced to take action against you."

"Look Skye we can't let you out of there so just go away" Tony said

At that moment Skye sent a shock way at the entrance to the vent sending it and them flying ten feet back. Then Colson, Ward, and May all brought out their weapons. Skye crawled out looked to them and said "My old friends how are you, not that I really care I am just going to kill you." As Fitzsimmons took cover Fitz said "Why would you kill us you betrayed us"

Skye look over to him and said "Funny story about that. Do you know how long it was after I was kidnapped before I finally started working with then and how much torcher and experimentation went with it?"

"Well knowing you I would say about a day at most then you were just let go once give you gave them what they wanted." Ward said

"Oh so close really but no it was if I have this correct it was six months if I am correct that I went through just waiting for you guys to show up and you never came. What I want to know before I loose full control of my sanity is where were you that you never came for me" She said as her face look more and more insane as she spoke.

Before anything else was said Tony had flown right at her sending them both flying into the next room through the wall. Before she could fully recover Steve was behind her holding her arms, while Clint yelled at Colson and his team "Get out of here now we'll hold her back for as long as we can but she can't calm down until you guys are gone" before going to help. Thor had already gone through the hole and was helping Steve hold her arms. Natasha had just appeared from the elevator and ran to the hole while Bruce was trying his best to shove Colson and his team out before they were killed.

"What are you guys doing there's no way that she can take you all on plus the fact she could also never last six months." Colson said

Suddenly Steve and Thor were flying back through the hole from the shock wave Skye sent at them, soon followed by Tony as he seemed to have lost control of his suit.

"See Tony you were supposed to be the easiest one to take care of since you suit is just a computer" Skye yelled through the hole before catching the arrows Clint sent at her before looking to Colson and said "You see Colson I was turned into a weapon to take on the all the Avengers and anyone else that was there at the time. So yes I can take them all on since I can also take on the Hulk."

Skye Started to advance but Natasha quickly tackled her and started trying to knock her out. But Skye was just blocking them not fully shore why she didn't want to harm the red head. Their battle was quickly interrupted as Thor had sent Skye up into the floor above with his hammer. Skye pretended to be knocked out until Thor was right in front of her before sending a shock way right at him sending him up several floors before jumping down to find that Colson and his team were gone and all the were left were Natasha, Steve and Tony who had just gotten control back over his suit. Skye first hacked Tony again and made him started punching himself then Kicked Steve into a wall before grabbing a cable that had gotten loose and tie up Natasha before she could stop her. Then proceeded to hack the tower to find where her team had gone. When she found them she ran after them before they could escape.

"Great first she betrays us, and then lies, and now she is trying to kill us because she went mental." Fitz said while running with the others

"For the last time Fitz I didn't betray you." Skye said when she caught up with them while Clint drew his bow "And if you want proof then I will give you proof." Skye said as she showed them her arms for the first time before continuing "This is proof but that's not all They also put this centipede on my neck." she showed tem her neck and then said "You don't want to see the rest of my scars cause they are everywhere on my body. I now have a fear of chain saws for what they did to my leg." She said pointing to her left leg. "I have nightmares each and every night at are slowly taking away my sanity which I lost most of when I found out that the only thing that could be counted as a search for me was an arrest on site order placed in by you guys. I probably would have remained silent and gone through more if I never found out or it was never placed. So there is no one to blame for what I am do but you all cause if it weren't for you I wouldn't be as dangeres as I am now and would probably have my sanity still. Now then do any of you have any last word before I kill you all" she said while catching more of Clint's arrows only dogging those that would harm her if caught.

"Skye we need you to calm down ok you are looking completely insane" Clint said starting to panic that he can't do anything

"Of course I am insane, they are here I told you that I would go insane if I ever saw them we just forgot about my extreme hacking skill which I will now spend the last bit of my sanity apologizing for cause that was my fault so yeah sorry about that get out of my way cause I really don't want to have to hurt you when my goal is right there" Skye said pointing to Colson's team

"Look Skye I relies that you may hate us" Fits said understand that they were never betrayed "But please spare Simmons she was the only one who thought that you were in danger but we didn't listen so at least let her go"

"Is this true or is the guy trying to protect the one he loves" Skye said looking to Simmons

"Yes it is I gave her orders to stop a while back but she never gave up" Colson said trying to save at least one member of his team.

"Well then Simmons I guess it's you lucky day cause you get to live but the rest of sorry but good bye" Skye said about to start killing but was interrupted by Thor smashing through the roof and bring Skye down several floors. The rest of them took that moment to keep running before she came back. Steve, Tony, and Natasha came in soon after they left noticing the hole in the floor and saw Thor and Skye battling it out several floors below so the jumped down to back him up. Natasha called up Clint to find that they were at the Bus just about to get Colson and then out of here. When she got down to the fight she saw that Tony was hitting himself for the third time Steve and Thor were struggling with holding her down so she said "Skye it's over Colson and his team are leaving now you no long need to fight us cause there is nothing to fight for so please calm down"

Skye started to relax and slowly stopped struggling against Thor and Steve until finally she had calmed down completely. She looked around to find out the damage she had done and started to cry. Natasha was right next to her comforting her as soon as she started.

"I'm sorry" Skye kept saying as she cried. Natasha never move and said "It's ok were fine no one died. You're ok, we don't blame you"

When Skye had calmed down again Bruce and Clint had found their way down to them. "Well we are all here no one's dead so how about we have some ice cream I am shore we could all use some after all that" Tony said trying to lighten to mood

"I would like that" Skye said with a smile.

* * *

 **Ok so this is the first of many Skye vs Avengers but the rest probably won't be in the tower. I had to make someone not be against Skye from Colson's team so I chose Simmons. I hope that this was to your liking so yeah not sure when next chapter will be up I only have how I am going to start it right now so I will try for the next two day but no promises. wish me luck**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The team sat in silence eating ice cream until Skye spoke up. "So how are we going to deal with all the damages?"

"Well Pepper is still in California for a meeting so we don't have to worry about her yelling, but as for repairs I can just get some guys to come over and fix the place so no worries." Tony said

The team went back to silently eating until Clint looked to Skye and asked "So Skye I don't want to be rude but what happened to your leg because you said something about it?"

"I said what?" Skye asked looking shocked and worried

"You said something about a fear of chain saws for what they did to your leg" Bruce said

"Wow I must have been more insane that I thought if I said that. Well might as well tell you, my left leg is made up of metal bones and three month old skin and muscle. They were getting really desperate for the info I knew. So that is all you get to know for now end of discussion" Skye said with a more serious tone.

"Wait so what did you tell them." Clint asked as he received glares from everyone else "What we need to know so that we can worn SHEILD" He said trying to defend himself.

"No no he's right but you guys are not going to like the answer" Skye said looking worried.

"Oh come on how bad could it be" Tony said

"Well I gave everything I could to a guy named John Garret…" Skye said.

"Wait John Garret is SHEILD so how could he have been the one you gave the information to" Steve interrupted.

"I know but I didn't question it at the time but he was in charge of handling me but that is not the worst of it." Skye said

"Well what is the worst of it then" Natasha said pulling out her phone to call Fury.

"Well I gave him all information I could get from SHEILD which was basically all information about SHEILD" Skye said looking down in order to get away from there shouting she would receive.

Natasha broke the silence first saying "OK Tony you go ahead and get the repairs started while me Clint and Steve head down to SHEILD to let them know what we just found out"

"Skye while we are doing that I want you to find out who Garret is working for." Steve said.

"On it" She replied.

Natasha, Clint, and Steve:

When the three arrived at the shield base that they last knew Nick Fury was at and went up to a random agent.

"You." Clint said to the agent surprising him. "Where is the director?" He asked

"The director left about 30 minutes ago on an arren I think." the agent replied.

"Where is he now and when will he be back?" Natasha asked.

"I am afraid I don't know very sorry now I need to get back to work." He said as he left.

"Fuck. Ok Clint contact the tower and tell Skye to find Fury and find out what she's found so far. For now all we can do is wait." Steve said.

Clint quickly called the tower and Tony picked up.

"What's the word Clint?" Tony asked

"Tony quick put Skye on the phone." Clint said.

"Would if I could but she and Thor left before I could find out why."

"WHAT?!" Clint yelled startling the others.

"Yeah all of a sudden she yelled fuck, grabbed Thor and they took the other jet." Tony said

Skye and Thor:

"Fuck" Skye screamed out of nowhere. "Thor come on we got to move now." She said as she hacked the other jet and grabbed Thor. As the two took off she started to explain saying "Ok so it turns out Garret is working with a group called Hydra. Which was around back before Steve got frozen. Apparently they managed to get deep into SHIELD's ranks. The reason why we are leaving is because Fury is not at the base Natasha and the others are going to and Hydra has a target on him so we got to get to him before they do. Hopefully we aren't too late but worse come to worse we now have to deal with a possible Hydra agent in charge of SHIELD. But more than likely we won't be if I have my timing right which usually I do so don't have to worry about that. I also got to say that you are taking this really well cause you have yet to say a thing. Unless you are just too shocked to say anything which would be surprising because you're basically a god so why aren't you saying anything. God damn it I am doing it again aren't I. So I will shut up before it's too late and we are almost there so get ready to fight cause by the looks of thing Fury is just about to get attacked. No wait he is just now getting attacked so you take the wheel and I will go deal with this bye." Sky quickly got out of her seat and jumped out of the jet while still 150 feet in the air taking Thor by surprise. Thor did his best to fly the jet but had no idea how to and was about to crash so he quickly jumped out and tried to find Skye.

Skye:

Skye landed at the far side of the fight. In front of her she saw the four cop cars surrounding fury's van. They had just finish setting up the ram before she made her self known. "Excuse me." She called getting all the Hydra agents to point their guns at her. She quickly put her hands up saying "Now now lets use words." One of the agents yelled "You have five seconds to leave before we shoot you."

"Well so much for being peaceful." She said before she started vibrating their weapons making them fall apart. She then sent shock waves at the cars surrounding Fury got in his vehicle and drove off. She turned to Fury who had a gun pointed at her.

"Wow is that how you treat the people who save you." She said getting annoyed.

"And just who the hell are you?" Fury asked.

She didn't get to answer because more Hydra agents arrived in multiple vans chasing them. So she then had to drive through traffic and avoid them. When she thought she lost them she saw a man with a metal arm holding a weird gun point it at them and fire. When the device he shot went under them she thought he failed only to then get blow into the air and flipped upside down and skid to a halt. She turned to Fury and said "Stay here I got to go kill a cyborg." She sent a shock wave to the door to blast it off and got out. When she was out she turned towards the man and said "So I don't want to have to kill another person who was experimented on by Hydra but I will if I have to. So what's your name?"

The man said nothing and instead pulled out a knife and charged her. When he was five feet away from her she raised her arm and started vibrating his metal arm. The man then drops the knife and held his arm in pain as it started to fall apart. When the pieces were about to fall off the Hydra agents that she lost during the car chase arrive and were about to shoot at her when she sent a shock wave to each vehicle that showed up as they arrived. When the last van was sent flying she looked around and saw Fury out of the van he was in staring at her in shock. The man she was fighting was gone to which she said "Aw man I was hoping to kill him." And then proceeded to laugh. Soon after a Quin jet showed up and started to land. Skye was about to send a shock wave at it until Thor showed up and Steve, Clint and Natasha got out of the jet.

"Oh are you all my new play things?" She said then proceeded to laugh again. She was about to send a shock wave at Thor when Clint sent a blunt arrow at her and hit her right in the reset button knocking her out on the spot.

* * *

 **Hey so yes I am alive. Very sorry it took so long massive writers block and my attention went to something else but now I have a lot more of this story in my head so more chapters will be up. I am still in school so that will slow me down but yeah take care and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews they help inspire me to continue and helped inspire me to not stop this story.**


End file.
